


Partners

by Hotgitay



Category: Bronx SIU
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Jimmy finds he likes having a new partner





	Partners

“Jimmy you okay?”Yolanda asked him 

Jimmy had been thinking about how beautiful she was he couldn’t help but stare at her 

“Just thinking”Jimmy said 

“About what?”Yolanda asked him 

“Life and shit”Jimmy replies 

“You know you can talk to me?”Yolanda reminded the man 

“Thanks for being a good friend Rodriguez”Jimmy grinned over at her


End file.
